


The past isn't in the past, its here and going to punch you in the face

by e_owl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, no one dies, popstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_owl/pseuds/e_owl
Summary: Cassian and Jyn used to date five years ago. Now, Cassian is a famous popstar and Jyn is COO of a major company and is getting married. Cassian is working on his new album and it has brought him back to Jheda, what will happen when Jyn and Cassian see each other again?





	1. Life Five years later

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* there is Spanish in here, and I do nOT speak Spanish but it plays a role in the story so I'm sorry if I get it wrong.

    _“Keep going!” Cassian roared, then Jyn heard a shot and looked down in horror. Cassian’s body hit support beam after support beam until he crashed into the platform. Jyn tried to scream to Cassian but it was cut short by a shot aimed at her. She looked up to see Krennic with a gun in his hand. Jyn took one more look at Cassian before climbing once again. She couldn’t let Krennic get his hands on the package, Jyn thought as she reached the top._

_Krennic appeared as soon as Jyn sent the package off, he raised his gun at her and she braced for the sting of the bullet but it never came. Jyn opened her eyes to see Krennic dead on the floor and Cassian slumped over with a bullet wound in his abdomen. Jyn gasped and knelt to hold Cassian in her arms. “You did it,” Cassian said, smiling, and reaching his hand to Jyn’s face, “Jyn, I – “But everything faded before Cassian could finish._  
   Jyn shot up in bed, slightly confused to where she was. _what was that?_ Jyn thought, she looked around taking in the room, she was in England. In her hotel room. She’s safe. _Did I just dream of Cassian?_ Jyn shook her head, _why would I think of him – that’s not even the biggest problem_. Jyn looked to her side, where Merrick Krennic – Orson’s son, her fiancé – remained asleep, he isn’t the type of person to kill someone – _kill a civilian_ – Jyn corrected herself, he’s in the army of course he has killed someone but she didn’t like thinking about it. Shaking off her nightmare, Jyn slowly lowered herself back onto the bed, _Merrick wouldn’t kill and Cassian… Cassian doesn’t matter to her anymore_. Jyn closes her eyes, hoping to get a little more sleep before she has to wake up early and endure a busy airport

~~~

  
   Cassian rushed into the bus, narrowly missing a fan’s hand, he was still getting used to the whole Popstar thing. As Cassian plopped himself onto the couch Kay boarded the bus and hung up his phone, he glared at Cassian “Thanks for leaving me with Mon Mothma, did you know she is still upset with you??” Kay dropped into the seat next to Cassian and buried his head in his face,” Did you have to have date her? And did it have it end so badly…” Cassian opened his mouth and then closed it, he didn’t want things to end badly with Mothma, it was his first serious relationship after Jyn… maybe he wasn’t ready and that’s why it ended so terrible but that’s not a real excuse…  
    Kay could tell that Cassian started to get lost in his mind, he sighed,” There’s no use in overthinking Cassian, the past is in the past and we’re moving on,” He put a hand on Cassian’s shoulder,” want me to grab you something from the fridge?” Cassian nods his head,” I’d like my leftovers and a Coke.” Kay got up and gathered Cassian’s food and some for him, both moved towards the table to eat. “Gracias, Kay. Tú eres mi único,” Cassian says, grabbing his food out of Kay’s hand. “Save it for the ladies and the music, Casanova,” Kay retorts back.  
“Who were you on the phone with Kay?”, Cassian asked between bites of his meal.  “Just an old friend, I missed the cutoff date for RSVPing to their wedding but I called to see if they could still squeeze me in somewhere. It won’t conflict with our schedule so don’t worry about that,” Kay replied as he picked at his food.  “Sounds fun. You gonna look for any ladies while you’re there?” Cassian asked playfully. “Please, if I got a girlfriend no one would be there to watch you,” Kay replied dully.    Cassian gasped and grabbed his heart,” A low blow my friend, I don’t think I can survive.”  
     Cassian and Kay continued to tease each other until Kay said he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. “We got a long day ahead of us Cassian, don’t stay up too late," Kay said over his shoulder as he made his way to his bunk. Cassian stayed up for another few hours jotting down his feelings and emotions so he could write a song in the morning, he had a good feeling about tomorrow.


	2. Meeting old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn is going back to Jedha and is going to talk with Chirrut and Baze about her wedding plans. Cassian and Kay touch down in Jheda and who is the first person they meet? Luke and Bodhi

   Jyn didn’t get a lot of sleep after her nightmare and it didn’t help that the airport made things worse. First Merrick couldn’t find his passport, then the airport couldn’t find their reservations, and on top of this their luggage went over the weight limit. Merrick tried to comfort Jyn once they were situated on the plane but she was still getting over dream Merrick and his actions. The only thing that put Jyn at ease was the thought of seeing Chirrut and Baze about her wedding plans, she wanted to make a few adjustments on the seating for the ceremony and reception. Jyn finally fell asleep after the plane leveled out and she finished her breakfast. As Jyn drifted she remembered her tiny apartment she shared back in Jheda, how it smelled of Spanish food and how it was filled with music.

_“Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar. Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará. En esta canción, va mi corazón. Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar. Jyn, mi amor, it’s time to get up”_

“Jyn!”

   Jyn shot up from her seat, blinking fast and turning towards the voice. “Jyn come on the plane already landed baby,” the voice said as the owner of the voice kissed her on her head. Jyn rubbed her eyes and looked back at the voice, it was Merrick, she quickly grabbed her purse and scooted out of her seat. Merrick grabbed her carry-on out of the overhead bins and they made their way towards the exit. She tried hard to focus on what was going on around her but her mind was too far gone, all she could think of was Cassian and their tiny apartment. She could feel the warm embrace she felt when her and Cassian would cuddle on the couch together or when her and Cassian would cook together. Cassian would be humming along to the Spanish song that was playing while Jyn would be tending to the stove, then slowly Cassian would move towards Jyn and wrap his arms around her waist. He would kiss her shoulder and take the cooking utensil out of her hand and twirl her around their small kitchen.

   “What do you think of it Jyn?” Jyn quickly snapped out of her memory and scanned the plans set out in front of her, Merrick and she were going to have a large wedding in the city, followed by a reception in some fancy hotel. If Jyn truly had it her way, it would be a small wedding with their closest friends and family and they would all have a small dinner afterwards. She didn’t see the need to spend thousands and thousands of dollars on an event that lasts, at most, eight hours. “Uhhh, I love it,” Jyn finally said, looking up,” There’s just one more person we need to squeeze in for the ceremony and the reception…”

    “Jyn, I thought we agreed on not allowing stragglers into the wedding.”, Merrick complained.

    “I know,” Jyn said shyly,” But its Kay and I haven’t seen him in a long time. Plus, he’s one of the first friends I made in Jheda, I can’t leave him out.”

    “Kay is coming?”, Chirrut questioned. “Isn’t he supposed to be on that tour thing with,” Baze hesitated,” Cassian.”

   Before Jyn could reply, Merrick replied,” It’s fine. I just want you happy for our special day, I have to run though, I said I was going to get a late lunch with my parents.” Merrick kissed Jyn on the forehead and Baze led him out. Jyn turned to look at Chirrut, she wants to tell him about her dreams and asks for advice but she doesn’t want to dig up the past. “You know Jyn,” Chirrut starts,” If something is on your mind, I’m always here to listen.” Jyn thanked him but declined, she said her goodbyes and hoped into her car and headed to Han and Leia’s house.

~~~

   It was surreal for Cassian to come back to Jheda. It was his first real home after he moved from Mexico, he went to school here, fell in love here, and almost had a new life here. It was filled with so many memories and emotions he knew he was going to get some amazing songs out of spending time here. Cassian and Kay made their first stop at the street market, despite Draven’s orders – he may be Cassian’s producer but he knows this area like the back of his hand and won’t take some tour. The Market was always filled with delicious food, music, and small children running around. As Cassian’s eyes floated around the crowd, it felt like he was being transported back to his first time here.

   He was a college student hanging out with Kay and Han, Han was trying to swindle someone out of their money but the sellers caught on which caused the group to scatter in different directions. He cut through the produce section and had ran towards the music stages, that’s how he met Jyn. He ran, at full speed, into this fiery British girl. The force had knocked both down, Cassian didn’t want to hurt this girl so he shut his eyes, held onto her body, and flipped them so he would hit the concrete and not her. When he opened his eyes, he found a beautiful pair starring back at him. “Um, can you let go of me now?” the girl had asked uncomfortably. He had mumbled a sorry to the girl and unlocked his arms, and allowed the girl to get up. Her friend smirked at the sight, “SO. What’s causes a guy to run head on into people?” the girl’s friend asked. Before Cassian could reply, Kay and Han came bursting around the corner and trotted over to Cassian and the group.“Well hey Cassian, I’m glad to see you were flirting with a couple of girls while Kay and I were running from that seller,” Han sarcastically said. Cassian got up and dusted off his pants, he was going to reply to Han but he had turned towards Leia and gestured at her,” And I see you already met the princess here, and her little rebel friend.” Leia looked over at Han and sighed,” I should’ve known that this person is your friend, you always seem to attract a rough crowd Han.” Han and Leia began to bicker back and forth as Kay tried to mediate the situation. “I’m sorry about running into you, are you hurt?” Cassian asked still focused on the scene Han and Leia were starting. “I’m fine, thanks for asking... It’s like a bad accident, you can’t look away” Jyn replied also staring at the scene. Cassian was the first to break, “I’m Cassian Andor, do you go to the University too?” he held out his hand to try and make a formal introduction. “Jyn Erso and yes, I go there,” Jyn shook his hand and smiled. Cassian had only met this girl a few minutes ago but he was starting to fall for her smile.

“CASSIAN!!”

   Cassian’s head snapped in the direction of the voice, he saw an ecstatic Luke Skywalker rushing up to see him and a distraught Bodhi trailing behind. Cassian looked around cautiously, trying to see if anyone around was about to rush him for an autograph. When he saw that no one was, he met Luke half way. “Luke!! It’s been too long my friend,” Cassian hugged Luke and waved Kay to come over. As Kay reached the group, Bodhi also reached the group and spoke, “What brings you guys back to Jheda?” “Cassian is working a new album that’s about him so we’ve been traveling all over to record the music and, music videos” Kay said in a mater-of-fact way that would’ve normally bothered someone but the small group knew Kay well enough that he meant it sincerely. Cassian shook his head at his friend and looked at Bodhi hands, he carried baby items and small groceries – Cassian was slightly confused _Did Bodhi adopt? Or maybe Luke did?? OR maybe Luke and Bodhi adopted a kid???_ “It’s not for us,” Luke laughed, “Leia just had her baby and we wanted to help and grab some supplies for her.” Bodhi looked down at the forgotten items in his hands and blushed. “Do you guys want to come over?”, Luke perked up and asked. Kay and Cassian both looked at each other, Kay was the first to reply,” That’d be excellent! We haven’t seen them in ages.” And that’s how Cassian and Kay found themselves with Leia and Han’s address and in a car heading that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled the song that Jyn hears in her sleep from The Book of Life, I highly recommend watching the movie or listening to the music in Spanish because Diego Luna can sing and it kills me.


	3. Entering the Solo & Organa household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Kay find themselves in Han and Leia's house, playing with the children and catching up with their old friends and Jyn deals with work problems while driving to her friend's house.

Kay was driving and talking about the new changes that Jheda has gone through but Cassian was looking out the window, watching his old town fly by. He could barely recognize his home, so many buildings were torn down or they were in such disrepair, it broke his heart. Scratch that, seeing the old apartment that he and Jyn shared in complete ruin broke his heart. Cassian reached into his pocket for his small journal, eyes still locked on the small disappearing building, he began to write. _If I could go back…_

~

               Cassian was pleasantly surprised at the quaint house they were pulling up to. It was a cozy two story house with a small garage and small front yard. Luke and Bodhi were getting out of their car in the driveway while Han was playing with his son, Ben, in the front yard. As Cassian and Kay were getting out of the car Luke waved at Han and pointed in their direction, Han’s head wiped that way and made eye contact with them. Cassia and Kay swiftly walked towards the house hoping to fall on soft grass instead of hard concrete when Han tackles them, they didn’t make it. “WELL WHO WOULD’VE THOUGHT! I GOT TWO FRIENDS WHO I HAVENT SEEN IN A BILLION YEARS IN MY YARD!”, Han screamed in Kay and Cassian’s face and refused to get off them. This lead to Luke and Bodhi laying down on Cassian and Kay and lead to Ben jumping on the pile, that caused everyone to get up. Han scooped Ben up in his arms and lead the group into the house.

“Leia, you would not believe who I just tackled in our front yard,” Han shouted to Leia, causing the baby to cry. Leia peaks around the corner with an intense death stare and whispered, “She. Just. Fell. Asleep.” The group froze in their spots, each scared to move incase Leia would lunge and hurt them, Han was the first to move. “Sorry Leia I- “, Han started but Leia disappeared back into the room to calm the baby. Cassian grabbed Han’s shoulder and whispered,” You just fucked up Han.” Han was about to give a snarky reply but Ben leaned in and whispered,” Dad what does ‘fucked up’ mean?” A little chuckle bubbled throughout the people in the group except for Han who was giving Cassian a dirty look, who was turning bright red from teaching a child a swear word. “I’m so glad you’re back Cassian, I wouldn’t have these moments without you.” Han said still giving Cassian a dirty look.

Han took the boys into the scariest place they could be right now, the kitchen, since this is where Leia is with the baby. The kitchen looked like something out of a magazine; wood cabinets took up the left and center wall, a stove was placed in the middle of the left wall and a farmhouse sink in the middle of the center wall, two cabinets down a double doored fridge stood and slightly cramped the small table that was set up on in the corner of the center and right wall. Leia was standing in front of the open fridge while holding a small bundle in a sling across her front, she turned to glare at the group and then went back to looking through the fridge. Bodhi bee-lined for the fridge to hand Leia the supplies she asked for, “They didn’t have any asparagus at the market, sorry about that.” Bodhi told Leia while handing her the items.  “That’s okay, thank you for going out and running errands for me, did I just hear my son swear?” Leia asked looking over her shoulder. This caused the group to burst into laughter and Cassian to turn bright red again.

Leia and Luke gathered up food for sandwiches, Kay helped pull down plates and Han grabbed a bottle out of the fridge to give to the baby. Bodhi and Cassian sat at the table with Ben while he showed them his toy cars. “This is Lightning McQueen, he’s a race car and he likes Sally. He’s kind of a butt.” Ben tells Cassian and Bodhi, “This is Sally, she’s an attorney for Radiator Springs and calls McQueen ‘Stickers’ cause he has all these stickers on his body. This is Mater and he’s a tow truck, he teaches McQueen how to drive backwards and how to tip tractors, which are cows in their universe.” Cassian picks up the one that is supposed to be Lightning McQueen, it was a small red car with eyes in the windshield, stickers along the side, and cacti covering the front and top. “How come Lightning McQueen is covered in cacti?” Cassian asked, holding it out for Ben to take back. “OH. It’s cause McQueen fell on them when he was trying to race Doc Hudson, I don’t have Doc but I want him. Some of the cars have a lot of different designs,” Ben says, taking back his toy car. After all the sandwiches were eaten and everyone caught up, three hours had passed and the group had moved to the living room where Kay was playing with Ben and Cassian was holding the now sleeping baby. All the small chatter stopped when there was a knock at the door.

~

               Jyn was excited to see the new baby and was hoping it would take her mind off Cassian. Jyn stopped at the toy store for a present for the baby and a toy for Ben. _He’s been talking about how he wants that Doc car thing for a while…_ Jyn picks up a small fluffy lamb for the baby and makes her way towards the Cars section, it took her 15 minutes to find the Doc Hudson car that Ben asked for and another 15 minutes for her to get through the line. Jyn put the unwrapped presents inside the trunk with the other presents she got in London and hoped into her car, Leia and Han’s house were on the other side of town and traffic is going to be hell but she knows it will be worth it when she sees Ben’s face light up.  She turned the key, cranked the music, and drove.

               Driving had to be one of Jyn’s favorite things, she liked it when the wind went through her hair or when she could scream out the lyrics of her favorite songs, it just felt so freeing to her. Jyn was starting to relax and let go of the stress that’s been bubbling up in her chest since last night but her work phone started blowing up. “NOOOOOO!!!”, Jyn screamed reaching for her phone to silence the call but instead answered it. “Hello? Mrs. Erso?”, a broken voice whispered through the phone. Jyn sighed, it was her assistant Jaylah, probably crying because one of the coworkers were teasing her. Don’t get it wrong, Jyn loved Jaylah but sometimes it was like she didn’t have a backbone and cried whenever someone made a comment pertaining to what she was doing. “Hey Jaylah, what happened?”, Jyn regretfully asked, she was supposed to still be on vacation and was not about to go back to work. “Mrs. Erso, I think you’ll need to call in, Mr. Tarkin and Mr. Raddus are in and they’re _fuming_ ma’am.”, Jaylah whispered into the phone, you could faintly hear people talking in harsh tones in the background. Jyn hadn’t told anyone that she was back in town today, so she knew that she wouldn’t be asked to come in, she sighed and agreed to call in. “Tell Tarkin and Raddus and whoever else is there to get into a conference room and call me.”, Jyn abruptly hung up the phone and started rolling up her windows so she wouldn’t get caught.

A few minutes later, her phone rang again and she picked it up. Jyn bickered back and forth with her coworkers the rest of the way to Han and Leia’s house, the issue was over an individual and their work ethic and Jyn reassured them that she would handle the situation when she would get back to work in four days. She told them if they wanted it done today they would have to do it themselves and talk with HR. Jyn hung up the phone with a large sigh, parked the car and sat in it. Looking around she noted that Luke’s car was parked in the driveway and there was a new car across the street. _I think their neighbors were getting a new car_ Jyn shrugged it off as she got out of her car and walked towards the trunk. Jyn was too excited to see everyone to get wrapped up in her friend’s neighbor’s new car, it sounded crazy thinking about. She grabbed the presents, locked the car, and made her way up the walkway. _At least this won’t be stressful,_ Jyn thought but when the door opened she knew this was going to be stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I put off Cassian and Jyn seeing each other because Cassian hasn't seen his friends in FIVE years! I wanted to focus on that instead of the drama that is the meeting.  
> Yes this is a Cassian rich chapter, I feel that I have been writing very heavily from Jyn's perspective and wanted to try this out  
> Yes Ben is obsessed with the Cars move, but only the first one - the rest are meh.  
> -Why is he like this? Idk, was thinking of my cousin who used to love cars when I was writing this so it got worked in. ALSO the next day after I wrote that bit, Cars came on and I knew that it was destiny  
> ~  
> Sidenote, Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I recently transferred schools and moved houses so it has been crazy in my life.  
> ~  
> In the next chapter: JYN AND CASSIAN ARE GOING TO SEE EACH OTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THEIR TERRIBLE AND MESY BREAKUP. Friends will feel awkward, children will cry, and tensions will rise. See you next time!


End file.
